Violet Eyes
by Cinnominbubble9
Summary: What would it be like if we lived in a society sorted by eye colour? What if your eyes were different from all others? What if you had no memory of you past life, and had no leads to hint upon what you'd been through? Join Madeline(Belle)Williams as she attempts to survive as an outcast. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Oh and in order to sate your curiosity, it's PruCan...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]**

**Me-Ok, I'm practically new to story writing so I have no clue of how anything works. This is my first story so...enjoy and tell me if I should continue...**

**Ralph- I bet they wont!**

**Me-Ralph, you meanie! Why did it have to be you that lives in my head!**

**Ralph-Well you don't own anyone else, that's why!**

**Me- Unfortunately... Anywho, enjoy the story! R&R please![end of Author's note]**

* * *

She lay, scared to open her eyes. Scared to do anything frankly.

"Hello?" A voice thick with a French accent called down, and somehow she knew it was to her. That was all she seemed to know. She didn't know if the voice was familiar, didn't know where she was, heck, she didn't even know who she was.

Wearily, she opened an eye. "Ah, so the sleeping beauty lives." A man smiled down at her. Smile lines framed his blue eyes as he unhooked something from a machine. The nameless girl glanced fearfully around the room, desperate for anything that might have sparked any hint of recognition.

'White' she noted silently, unable to explain why this colour tied to the displeasure and fear her mind was administering.

"Where... Who am I?" She asked the seemingly kind elderly man.

"I was hoping that that was something you could tell me. All I know is that you were found frozen in the snow near Alaska." The man stopped smiling as he surveyed his small blonde patient. She stared back with wide, violet eyes.

Though he seemed to be giving her his full attention, his thoughts were elsewhere. 'So I was wrong' he thought to himself,'her eyes aren't green. This changes things drastically.'

"Do you know my name? My age? My parents? Anything?" The girl's desperate tone broke the man out of his thoughts. "You must know something, ... Sorry, I don't know your name."

"My name's Francis, and no, I don't know anything else, I'm only a healer." He smiled apologetically.

'A healer', the term wrung a distant bell in the girls mind, but she didn't get to prod through her thoughts as Francis spoke again.

"You, ma petite fille, need a name." He paused. "What do you think of Belle? Oui, I will call you Madeline Belle Williams. Belle for short."

"Oui, I mean ok." Belle said shyly, not knowing how she understood French.

"Parle-tu français? Très magnifique!" Francis chuckled as he checked Belle's blood pressure.

"Oui, but...I don't know how I know..." The two were silent for a bit as Francis finished up his report on Belle.

"There, well, I'll just get Alfred to show you to the compound." He said while pushing a rather large blue button on the wall.  
"The...compound?" Belle stared up at Francis with quizzical violet eyes.

"Oui, where you will be sorted. You will find that our way of living is rather...efficient." Francis paused before finishing his sentence.  
Minutes later, Belle found herself being led by a boy who looked about her age, whatever that age may be.  
"So you're Frances's little project? I can see why he's kept you to himself all these weeks." Alfred joked. He looked a lot like Belle, blonde hair(though his was more on the sandy side) and glasses. (Her eyesight was blurry so Alfred had gotten her some glasses before leaving for the "compound") His eyes however, were a rich cobalt.

Belle ignored the flirtatious comment, and instead responded with a question of her own."What's this compound?" She had to walk double her normal speed in order to match Alfred's long strides. She didn't notice the edge of the path until Alfred grabbed her arm to keep her from falling off.

"See for yourself, that's it." Alfred motioned at the enormous area, enclosed only by a wire fence. Dotted around the usual buildings of white marble, were buildings of uncanny colouring.  
"W-why are they different colours?" Belle asked, watching a lady in a grey suit emerge from a white building.

"Ah, you've noticed," Alfred smiled, "It might be different in other areas of the world but here, they classify people by their eye colour and something they call the makhana." Noting the confused look on Belle's face, Alfred was quick to explain,"Makhana, Doric Greek for 'machine'. It sorts you, by personality, into a certain category. The category is where it makes it easier to choose what job you will take up. Scientists act so proud of they're machine, while really, the system is mainly eye colour dependant!"

They were both quiet for a while, as they made the climb down the marbled stairs of the mountain the apothecary stood upon. Belle only now realized that it was a brilliant blue, only a couple shades lighter than Frances' irises.

"You know, you'll be hard to place won't you. A mystery. Lets see those scientists and their machine now!" Alfred spoke more to himself than to Belle.  
"Alfred?" Belles voice was naturally quiet, so at first Alfred didn't notice the persistent little voice calling him. When he did notice, he looked down at the little girl, in her red sweater and pigtails.

"Why will I be hard to place?" She asked timidly. Alfred was taken aback by the question.

"Well, because of your eyes! No ones ever seen violet eyes! There almost as rare as Gilbert's eyes... Oh yah, you don't know who Gilbert is..." Alfred's rambling became a faint buzzing in Belle's ears as a wave of remembrance washed over her. 'Gilbert' How did she know that name? As usual, she had no clue...wait...1 word rang in the back of her head.

"Birdie..."

"...Hey Bella? Bells? Belle you in there?" Alfred's persistent calling broke Belle out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Alfred... I zoned out there. You know... Amnesia can do that to a person!" She tested the joke on her tongue, surprised that it felt light and familiar and left a happy bubble in her chest. The bubble grew as Alfred laughed.

"Nice one Maddie. Can I call you Maddie? Belle sounds too French." Alfred asked, then launched into a story about one time that he had (apparently) hurled himself against an entire French army.

As as they neared the end of the stair, Belle noticed what looked like two black buttons staring up at her from the snow. As she neared them, she realized they weren't buttons, but eyes. Eyes of a baby polar bear. Belle gasped and knelt down fluidly. Alfred took no notice and continued in his story of how he had bravely fought off an army of French soldiers singlehandedly, while on his lunch break.

"Kumajiro?"

* * *

**Me-Watcha think? Leave me a comment please! **

**Ralph -THEYLL ALL HATE YOU!**

**Me-*sigh* I know...**

**Me-Am I in denial? Or is it the truth? Am I an Idiot(YES)? Or do I have a chance?**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] I was so surprised and happy when I received emails about alerts for people adding this story to their favourited stories. Thank you!**  
**Ralph-AH THE GRATITUDE! IT BURNS!**  
**Me-Shut up Ralph, don't burst my happy [cinnomin]bubble. Since I was able to find a couple of your names, a big thanks to Kohona-11-are-cool, Juliria, Hilberd666, ChibChib, toomanyfeelsforyou, Firescreek, makePASTAAAAAAnotwar, Bumblekat, and of course, to the lovely Anovia. To the anonymous reader under the name 'Defenestration' (LOL, love the name BTW) Thank you for making my day and defenestrating Ralph(He spent 3 days trying to get the rose thorns out of his hair!)and regarding your observation, yes, that was actually an editing error, I had written France instead of Francis and just added an 'S' in my half conscious state.**  
**Ralph-*ignores other comments* Remember, However much she may wish, Cinnominbubble will NEVER own the Hetalia characters!**  
**Me-*Sigh* Alas 'tis true! If I did, it would be PruCan 24/7!*starts daydreaming***  
**Ralph-Save me from her happiness and don't R&R! [End of Author's Note]**

* * *

As Belle stared into the little black eyes of the polar bear, a wave of remembrance hit her harder than a riptide.

_Belle was walking through a forest like atmosphere, strange metal hooks with buckets in each of the trees. She held a bucket in either hand, and in each bucket was that hook like object...a..._ a spile. _How she knew what it was called was a mystery to her. She knew that it was used to tap certain trees and bring forth a thin but sweet substance that could be created into the most delicious food in the world. Maple syrup._

"Kumajiro!" She found herself calling, though she knew not what the name meant. A minute later, a small white bear dashed through the trees and bounded into the awaiting arms of Belle.

"There you are, you silly little bear," Belle held the soft mass of fur close to her face and stared into his black button eyes.

"Who?" The bear replied, surprisingly. Though Belle felt shocked, the memory would not allow her to express it.

"Silly bear, I'm Madeline! Your owner!" She replied before noticing the bear's wet muzzle. "Oh Kuma, you haven't been getting into the maple sap again, have you? You know I won't be able to make anymore maple syrup if you keep drinking all the sap, cheeky bear!"

A sudden sound of gunfire filled their ears and Belle looked up, surprised on the inside, but her memory seemed to have been through this before.

"Time to go Kuma. We'll get the buckets later. Go on, run along to the maple lodge. I'll catch up." 

The memory faded to black as a new voice replaced her own. Alfred's insistent calling was hard to miss as it was immediately beside her ear.

"Alfred! I'm okay!" She yelled, her naturally quiet voice enhanced slightly.

"Really Maddie? You sat there in the snow for nearly 15 minutes! You didn't laugh at my French Golfer joke, and I knew something was up. Hey stupid bear, shoo!" Alfred went to chase off the poor cub, but Belle gained a fierce look in her eye.

"No! Alfred! I will NOT allow you to shoo away this poor defenceless creature!" A fiery rage burned in Belle's eyes and Alfred looked quite scared for a second. The tiny bear crawled up to Belle, who picked him up and cuddled him tenderly.

"Who?" The bear muttered, and it seemed to Belle that as he snuggled in closer to her red sweater, he felt content. Not just content, but the type of happy you feel when something in life has at last turned out okay.

"I-I-It can talk?" Alfred had gone pale white, realizing his mistake. "Sweet lady liberty! I'm so sorry... Bear... You and Maddie must have been close before... You know..."

Belle didn't look at him, feeling strangely calm after her outburst. She chose first to answer the bear's question, as the presence of the soft mass soothed her.

"I don't know who I am... Do you?" She looked at the bear gently, ignoring the cold, melting snow seeping into the fabric of her jeans. The task at hand long forgotten, Alfred watched the exchange between bear and girl with his eyes wide and mouth ajar.

Kumajiro looked solemnly into the the eyes of the girl he had vowed to protect, as she had done for him. He pressed a paw to her chest. "Ma-Da-Line..." He then gestured to himself, "Kumajiro." The effort taken to say those two names was forgotten as his owners eyes slightly lightened from the fog of amnesia.

Alfred cleared his throat and the connection splintered into pieces. "Sorry for intruding, but we kinda have to go. It's freaking freezing out here!" Alfred either didn't notice the annoyed look on Belle's face, or chose to blatantly ignore it.

After a couple minutes of huffing and puffing on Belle's side, the three of them continued along the small path toward the compound.

In Belle's arms, Kumajiro stared out at the world, feeling happy and at home. Belle smiled down at the white cub in her arms, when they suddenly came to a stop. Alfred turned, smiling and threw his arms out, as if for a hug.

"This, my lovely friend, is the compound!" Without another word, Alfred grabbed Belle's arm and tugged her into a white building.

Inside the building, the hustle and bustle of workers and visitors alike nearly made Belle dizzy.

"Hi Lizzie, is room 13 still vacant?" Alfred asked one of the girls at the front desk. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief and when she came out from behind the desk, Belle saw that her suit was precisely the same shade.

"Hello Alfred. Yes the room is vacant, but Gilbert may come to collect his supplies from there." She beamed as she noticed Belle.

"And who might this be?" Elizabeta smiled when the girl nervously tried to hide her burly companion.

"Her name's Madeline, but Frances wanted to call her Belle, the Frenchie he is. Maddie, this is Elizabeta Héderváry. She works here as a secretary." Alfred pulled Belle out in front of him as he spoke, ignoring her obvious unease around new people.

"H-Hello," Belle muttered nervously. Hungary smiled, mentally rolling her eyes at the stupid American for being so heartless.

"Hello Belle. Alfred, here's your key. See you two later." The brunet smiled again before turning to aid a man with dark brown irises.

The walk to the room was surprisingly quiet, Alfred trying to remember where exactly the room was. At last, they stood before a solitary door at the end of the hall. The giant number 13 emblazoned on the steely grey surface made the rooms overall aura more menacing.

"Stay here, I'm going to get one of the Makhanas."

Belle paced the small dark room, when a voice cut in suddenly. A voice she recognized.

"Birdie?"

* * *

**[A/N]  
Me-Urgh! IT'S HORRIBLE! Sorry for wasting your time minna! *starts to cry*  
Ralph- Don't R&R! Please! Crush her spirit!  
Me-:'(  
[End of authors note]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Konichiwa! Happy Friday the 13th of the 12th of the 13th(year)!**

**Ralph-Isn't Friday the thirteenth a ****_bad _****thing?**

**Me-Nein! Before Ralph can make me sad by reminding me that I don't own Hetalia, here's a chapter!**

**Ralph- -_-'**

* * *

Belle was afraid to turn, afraid of this person who seemed to have recognized her. More than anything, she was afraid to learn of her own past life.

"Birdie, you said you wouldn't get caught! Did Arthur send you here?" The voice was persistent, and somehow comforting. Belle turned to see a man, again around her age; maybe a year older. He had shocking white hair, alabaster-pale skin and fiery red eyes. In other words; he was an albino.

"I'm sorry... Who are you?" Bell instantly regretted asking, as the man instantly seemed to crumble. The bright hope that had danced in his red eyes gave way to deep pain.

"Birdie? Maddie, do you really not recognize me? Stop playing with me." Even his voice seemed shattered, like he had lost the one thing that mattered. "Maddie, it's me. It's Gilbert..."

Belle knew that name. Yes, the nice secretary, Elizabeta had said it, and so had Alfred, but this went back long before that. This was a personal connection.

_Belle laughed as she ducked beneath a branch, narrowly missing a bucket filled with an amber liquid. Footsteps were heard behind her, but Belle wasn't scared. Why should she be when it was only her best friend?_

_"Grr... Birdie, I'm coming! And this time I will take all the maple syrup! And you along with it!" At the speakers words, the small girl laughed again, pulling back on a snow covered branch enough to sling white powder straight into the face of her pursuer._

_"Sure you will Gilbert Beilshmidt, right after Arthur decides to let me have my own free will... Or improves his cooking!" Belle skirted around the maple and scaled a large pine. She settled herself in a particularly small branch, just far enough so Gilbert couldn't touch her foot._

_"Aww, Maddie! Unfair!" The albino scowled childishly which caused the small girl in the trees to again break out into peels of laughter._

_"What's_ _wrong? Is the '_Awesome Prussia_' to awesome to climb a tree? Or is he just scared?" Why Belle called him the name of a forgotten country was unknown to her now, but is seemed to be a joke the two had shared in the past._

_"Not funny, _Canadia_!" Gilbert's expression was so comical, Belle almost fell out of the tree._

The memory faded and Belle looked up into the red eyes, filled again with rapidly diminishing hope.

"No... I'm sorry... I don't recognize you." Belle stated, unsure of what else to say.

It turns out, she needn't have worried. At that exact minute, Alfred came wheeling in a machine that looked peculiarly like a printer with twice the regular amount of wires.

"Ok Maddie, this is- Hey! Gil what's up?" The ever-ignorant American overlooked the pained expression that Gilbert wore to keep from breaking down completely.

"Hello Alfred... I...have to go." Quickly grabbing a nearby clipboard, Gilbert fled from the room.

"Nice guy, Gilbert." Alfred hummed as he rolled up a sleeve of Belle's baggy sweater. Belle cringed, though not because of the cool, blue gel Alfred had rubbed onto her shoulder. Her mind wandered to the wounded expression Gilbert wore after she had admitted to not recognizing him. She just couldn't understand what had brought it on. Her memory had depicted that they were friends but that's not how friends would act if one was to acquire amnesia. Friends would probably be surprised and try as hard as they could to aid their diseased accomplice. Painful looks and the need to flee should not occur between friends. Unless...

Unless Gilbert wasn't seeking just friendship.

As Belle tried to push the thought from her mind, and a cold stethoscope was pressed along her spine, another thought bubbled up in Belle's mind. When Gilbert had first seen her, he had asked if 'Arthur' had sent her here...

"Alfred... Who is Arthur?" Belle asked quietly, though it caused the young man to freeze with a wire in hand.

"That depends... There are many people name Arthur in the world..." Alfred spoke through clenched teeth, though Belle was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. Belle thought for a moment when a name came to mind.

"Arthur Kirkland." The statement seemed innocent enough, but when Alfred turned to her, there was a fury unlike any other behind his blue eyes.

"You shouldn't know that name..." Alfred tried in vain to steady his breathing. Belle looked up in surprise, the pure innocence in her eyes was enough to change Alfred's vow to never speak of his secrets again.

The secret of his stepfather.

"Arthur Kirkland is my stepfather okay? When I was younger, much younger, my parents died, now I don't remember how. I was placed with my twin sister in the care of a British foster care service. We were so little, I forgot her name. It wasn't like I remembered back then either. She was such a simple girl, no one ever noticed her.

"Anyway, a few years later, two men came, their names Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland. They had a huge fight over who would take me and my sister with them. Francis took my sister and left me in the care of the Englishman.

"One would think that Arthur was content, having a small, happy child to watch over. He wasn't. The only reason he surrendered my sister to his foe was because the faculty members at the foster care were sick of the bickering of the two grown men. A couple years later, when I was about 5 years old, Arthur snuck out and kidnapped my sister while I was asleep . I didn't know this at first, as he kept her in the cellar. I only learned about her when I had to retrieve a casket of tea leaves for my guardian.

"The conditions he kept her in were enough to make anyone grimace, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. Since my sister was so small and invisible, I forgot about her and ran to the house of Francis Bonnefoy, where Arthur and I had often passed to get to the apothecary.

"I only regret not bringing my poor little twin sister along with me. I fear she may hate me now for leaving her with that Englishman. He probably hates her because of her connections to me and Francis!" Alfred finished his story, surprised to feel as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Belle stared up at at the American, touched by his story and shocked at the mercilessness of some people.

"I think I remember what her name was. Madeline, like you. I think that's why Frances called you Madeline... Because you remind him so much of his little girl." Alfred skimmed a hand over his eyes before going back to work. He grabbed a blue wire, and connected it to Belle's skin. Belle was unsure if she should have told Alfred that her name _was_ Madeline, so she decided against it; unwilling to give Alfred the false hope that _she_ was his sister.

Could she be his sister? What Gilbert had brought into the story sort of clicked with Alfred's past, regarding Belle possibly knowing Arthur. But again, Arthur and Madeline _were _ common names.

"And... Done!" Alfred showed her a sheet of paper listing a few of her attributes. In the list, Belle was able to catch the words shy, invisible and timid before it was again snatched away by Alfred. He studied the edge of the paper, where it apparently said what she would do to help the compound. Alfred turned the page around, so Belle could see what she would be doing.

It was blank.

The small box that her future depended on was blank.

"Alfred!W-what does this mean?" Belle wondered what she's have to do, worried about the name calling and taunting she would have to face.

Alfred looked at her,his blue eyes dancing with fear. "I don't know."

* * *

Me-IT'S SO SHORT!

Ralph-*playing poker with BEN drowned* hehe yah...

Me-Please R&R And make me feel better! Sorry for the shortness...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Okay, before I start this chapter, I'd just like to explain my writing schedule to you. Ralph is outside, shovelling, so I needn't worry about distractions.**

**First I write the chapter on my iPhone in notes, and that takes about... 3 days minimum. From there, I have to send it to my self so I can edit it on the iPad and make sure it's long enough. Since my iPhone doesn't have wifi at home, I have to wait to get to an area with wifi in order to have it sent to myself. Finally, I am then able to post the chapter on all four websites- , Quotev, Wattpad, and Figment. **

**Ralph-*walks in with snow in his hair* And Cinnominbubble(9) does ****_not_**** own Hetalia in any way shape or form!**

**Me- -.-' Thanks Ralph, I needed that. **

**Ralph- Anything for you!**

**Me- Just read and review please. *leaves room***

**Ralph-Or don't! You know it works either way!**

**Me-*comes back and drags Ralph by the ear***

(/^.^)/...

* * *

_"Alfred!W-what does this mean?" Belle wondered what she's have to do, worried about the name calling and taunting she would have to face. _

_Alfred looked at her,his blue eyes dancing with fear. "I don't know"_

...\(^.^)/... ...

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean, didn't Gilbert have the same problem?" Maddie was desperate to find a way out of this mess and expected Alfred to jump up and fetch the albino from wherever he may dwell currently. Instead, the boy just sighed sadly.

"Yah... I think he might have. The thing is... Gilbert Beilchmidt was sorted during an easier time. Well, he was still an outcast but there were more people with strange eyes. In fact, the reason that time was so much easier, was because of someone like you. A Russian by the name of Ivan. He had eyes like yours. Not _violet_ per say, but lavender at least. Ivan was awesome, he had two sisters named Natalya and Katyusha. Ivan might not have been... Er... Right in the head, but his aura was able to keep things together. He didn't approve of the eye colour system and wanted to change; people go their own way sorta thing. No one dared cross him 'cause, well, people were scared of him. I don't blame 'em for bring scared because, though he was a nice dude, he was definitely NOT a people person. He had this creepy catchphrase or something that went something like -'Become one with mother Russia, da?'Finally,I guess the stress of being practically alone got to his head and he went like, totally wacko, dude."

Alfred spoke of Ivan as if he was from the past tense, which made Belle wonder.

"What happened to him?" At Belle's question, Alfred looked saddened.

"Nobody knows."

With that one statement, Belle's hopes were dashed. She had thought she could have found this 'Ivan' and gotten him to help her. Now she was alone. For some reason, this sensation of being an outcast was not a new experience for the girl. She was used to being... Invisible. Yes, invisible was the perfect word for Belle's predicament.

She wasn't just used to being invisible. It felt... Natural... As if it had been this way all her life. Maybe it had, how was she supposed to know while her current situation left her in the arms of unawareness.

"Hey, Maddie. It's okay. Don't cry!" Alfred attempts at cheering her up were in vain, as, for the first time in this new world, she wanted to go home. Wherever home may be.

Kumajiro padded up to his crying owner, leaping into her lap and gently pawing at the tears. "Don't cry. _Gil-bert_ can help." What a work out for Kumajiro! Not only had he had to remember all these weird names, he had to say them aloud as well!

Alfred looked up, as if pondering Kumajiro's words. Belle's tears slowly ceased as he leapt out the door and was heard shortly after, arguing with Gilbert.

"Nein! I don't know how to help you! Besides, what good is a sorting if she doesn't even remember her past!" The albino's words carried throughout the room and into the hall. Alfred tried to interrupt him, but each time he tried, Gilbert's loud argument surpassed even his bumptious voice.

As they entered the room, and Gilbert noticed Belle's quizzical gaze, his words died in his throat.

"Hello again Gilbert," Belles naturally docile voice seemed even quieter next to Alfred's and Gilbert's voluminous tones.

"Same to you Madeline," Gilbert didn't meet the young girls' eyes, though he spoke to her.

"Hey, how'd you know Maddie's name? I don't recall telling you..." The young man still refused to meet the Belle's wide, violet orbs but that was not the reason Alfred suddenly found him suspicious.

"Umm... You said Maddie. Maddie's the abbreviation for Madeline, isn't it?" With each of Gilbert's words, Alfred's suspicion washed away. But Belle was not convinced, and she could tell that Gilbert knew what she was thinking. Before she could say something, however, Gilbert snatched the sheet of paper from Alfred's grasp.

"Hehe, so Bird- er Belle hasn't been classified? Sound like someone I know. Kesesese!" Belle felt as though his odd laugh should have surprised her at the very least, but instead, she found the odd giggle quite comforting.

"Who?" Gods, she was starting to sound like Kumajiro now.

"Me! Silly Bir-Belle!" Gilbert's slip-ups were much more evident now, though Alfred paid no mind to them.

"I wasn't sorted into any category, and for this reason, the awesome me was stuck with the un-awesome task of hunting for odd jobs. Since my eye colour's different, and I couldn't stay in a colour-dependant bunker, I was forced to bunk with Elizabeta and Roderich. And seriously! It was so un-awesome to see those two make those goo-goo eyes at each other all the time and... Ugh!" Gilbert shivered at the reminiscence. "Anyway, it was no wonder that I decided to run away and-"

"You did WHAT?" Alfred's booming voice echoed through the small room, the light bulbs almost shaking in there sockets.

"Gilbert... You ran away? From here? Where'd you go?" The touch of anxiety in Belle's voice was evident as she bombarded Gilbert with her questions.

"Hehe, Did I say I ran away? No that didn't happen... You know, that part of my history seems to be blurry... Hmmm... Hey! I know! Who's up for burgers down at Hero Burger? How 'bout pancakes? Maddie, You love pancakes right?" Even while trying to change the subject, Gilbert gave away to much, and he knew this as Birdie, no not Birdie... _Belle_, narrowed her eyes at him. Oh, her eyes! That lovely vibrant violet that entranced Gilbert so!

Thankfully, before Belle could get a word out, Alfred was up and yelling,"Dude! Burgers? Your on! Race yah!"

And so, they followed an ever-ignorant Alfred out the door. Gilbert relieved and careful to not carch the eye of a very infuriated Belle.

"I will find out what you're hiding Gilbert Beilchmidt. One of these days. So help me..." The menacing aura surrounding the small girl and her bear scared Gilbert, but he deemed it 'un-awesome' to let her know. Besides, Gilbert knew how much trouble he could get into if Belle had the satisfaction of knowing he was scared.

"Kesesesese. Belle, that's going to be hard, considering the awesome me isn't hiding anything!" The albino swiftly lied through his teeth, knowing full well that the blonde wasn't convinced.

"Keep telling yourself that... Prussia." Belle didn't know what urged her to call him that, but when the thud of his shoes was suddenly inaudible, she turned, about to give him a quizzical look.

A few feet behind her, the young man had stopped, eyes wide.

"M-Madeline? H-how... W-why did you call me that?" A sense of longing seemed to fill his voice as he asked her, as if he dared not to hope in that one moment.

"A memory," Belle found herself spilling her memory to him. "You were there... Maple trees. You were chasing me and... And calling me Canadia."

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but being the nuisance he was, Alfred called out to them from ahead.

"HEY! SLOWPOKES! SOME TIME THIS YEAR MAYBE?"

...\(^.^\)

* * *

**So there's my [short] chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and rate and review please. Tell your friends, friends of friends and maybe your favourite aunt to check this story out as well! Yah... it's oddly quiet... I think Alfred may have duct taped Ralph to a chair again... I should probably check on them... **

**Bye-o! **

**Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Hiyo! Sorry for not posting sooner; I couldn't find any place with wifi until recently. **  
**Ralph-Riiiiight!**  
**Me- Don't mind him, he's just cranky because of all of the left over holiday cheer in the air!**  
**Ralph-You still don't own anything.**

**Me-Stop rubbing it in!**

After lunch, which for Alfred consisted of 5 burgers, a large bowl of poutine, 3 large packets of fries and a large Coca-cola, the four sat back in their seats silently analyzing the others. At least, Belle and Gilbert were quiet. Alfred was as ignorant as ever as he told them the story of how he had once fought an army of Italian soldiers that had been so frightened by the mighty Americans, the Italians turned and fled the minute they saw them.

Belle tuned out every word, sipping her maple tea and starring daggers at the Prussian across from her. Said Prussian was also ignoring the large blonde's words, but was doing his best to avoid Belle's cool stare. Kumajiro was ignorant of all the tension in the air,and was happily chasing a small yellow bird he had found in the snow.

"...And man! You should've seen 'em run!" Alfred bellowed, ignoring the dirty looks from the other costumers. He sat down once again and decided to turn to the more important matter at hand.

"So, seems like you know Belle well enough! Whatcha reckon she should do to get more recognition around here?" Alfred glanced at the two expectantly.

Belle snapped to attention as Gilbert pondered Alfred's words. The albino took his time, all the while seemingly boring holes into Belle's skull with his fiery eyes.

"We should probably have her look around before deciding something for her that she could end up despising." Gilbert aimed his words at Alfred, but lazily stared at Belle whilst saying them. It seemed as though he was purposefully trying to make her uneasy.

"Okay, where should we start?" Alfred's voice had surprisingly taken on a quite serious tone and Belle felt a little left out, seeing as she knew next to no one.

Gilbert knelt down and picked up the small chick before pondering Alfred's question. The bird tweeted happily as Gilbert ran his fingers o

"Why don't we start off with the brown-eyed sector of the village. I really don't want to deal with my bruder right now." Gilbert's grumbling caught Belle's attention.

"You have a brother?" Her tone was surprised, but deep down, she felt as though she already knew this.

"Jah. Ludwig Beilchmidt, my little brother. You wouldn't be able to tell; we don't look or act the same. These days we don't really see much of each other. He's always too busy with his girlfriend. " Gilbert seemed as though he was ashamed of having a younger brother.

"Ok! Lets go!" Alfred's loud voice cut off anything Belle might have wanted to say.

They trudged through the newly fallen snow with a little difficulty, Alfred complaining about the cold the whole while. Kumajiro seemed to roll his small, black button eyes at the man's antics.

"Alfred! Stop your whining! If you're so cold, which I find ironic since you're the only one with a jacket here, than you should probably walk faster to get your blood circulating ..." Belle chastised the American, ignorant of the other man's longing gaze.

'She... Remembers. She only remembers a bit but she remembers nonetheless!' Gilbert suddenly felt rather giddy, and supposed that he also had a large grin plastered to his face, but if Belle noticed, she kept to herself and kept walking.

As brown buildings of various tints and tones started cropping up in their field of view, more and more people called out to the group of four.

"Hi Alfred! Still on for Friday night's match?"

"Hey! Gil! Haven't seen you in a bit!"

"Oy guys! It's Alfred! Hey! He's brought Gilbert too!"

Though a couple boys stopped and wolf-whistled when she passed, Belle was under the impression that people couldn't really see her. At this obscure observation, an oddly comforting sense of déjà vu settled over her like an old blanket.

Gilbert was not ignorant of the Gradually, Belle became accustomed to the rich, chocolatey brown and light tan buildings, so it shocked her a bit when a quaint, honey brown cottage came into focus. It was at this building they stopped.

Gilbert gulped," I forgot she lived here... Her eyes look as though they're always closed... But again, she may have the best information, seeing as the two are very much alike... Except Belle's less... Excitable."

Alfred scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Quite true..."

Belle had just about had enough of the older males talking about her as though she wasn't there. "Who? Who is very much like me?" She asked, a bit louder than her normal volume.

"Ve~ Are you talking about me behind my back?" A feminine voice with a lilting Italian accent called from behind them. The source of the voice was quickly identified as a girl not much older than Belle with curling brown locks and, like Belle, a single curl pushing away from her forehead disobediently. The beauty of the girl was awing, but for 1 slight detail. Her eyes, which Belle guessed to be the same beautiful amber colour as the building, were partially closed.

"Hello..." Belle didn't really feel shy, it was just her overwhelming quietness that always led people to believe this. Next to the clearly bubbly Italian, Belle's "shyness" was even more evident.

"Hello Feli. We were just looking for you!" Alfred smiled, clearly at ease around the hyper girl. Less could be said of Gilbert, as he kept checking the premises nervously.

The brunette giggled at Gilbert's quirky behaviour. "Don't you worry Gil. It's all right! Doitsu is out on his afternoon run. Please, come inside, both of you!"

At this, Belle coughed lightly, not annoyed, just to alert the others of her presence.

The girl opened her eyes in shock, confirming to Belle that they were indeed a rich golden brown in hue.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Hello! I'm Felicia Vargas, or Feli for short!" The bubbly girl, Feli, seemed sincere for about two seconds before turning back to her normal, happy-go-lucky self.

"I'm Belle..." Belle's voice like snow, Feli strained to hear the whispered words.

"Well, that's not really her name. She had amnesia, see, and Francis and his gang found her in the snow. Francis decided to name her Madeline Belle Williams, you know, kinda like that little girl he adopted before." Alfred quickly explained Belle's predicament to Feli, who surprisingly was quiet and thoughtful during the entire tale.

"I see... Come inside, and we'll see what we can come up with over a nice bowl of pasta!" Feli's eyes lit up at the thought of the rich, Italian food.

"We just had-" Belle tried to speak, but Alfred, once again, interrupted the girl as though she wasn't there.

"Yah Dude! I'm starved!" At this, Belle was bewildered. Noting her expression, Gilbert laughed his odd "_Kesesesesese_" before following Alfred and Feli into the strangely coloured house.

"Geez Birdie, you're so predictable! Kesesesesese."

* * *

Me-Meh! I'm sorry for the quality! We've met Feli! Yah, Italy and Romano are going o be girls for this because Germany just doesn't seem quite Feminine enough, you follow?

Ralph-Oh my gosh! You stall for so long and end up with THIS?

Me-...Sorry...


End file.
